Demons of my past
by Mandikaedaniels
Summary: excitement, danger, drama, and kidnapping read an awsome story here!
1. Chapter 1

Demons of My Past

Chapter one

The day I graduated seems so long ago. The weeks afterward though I remember like yesterday. Everything started on May 31st. It was a sunny gorgeous day and I was set for the races. My sister had friends over and I was tired of all their chatter. So I grabbed my dog and went out for a walk. My dog, goody, suddenly stopped. I looked up to see why, suddenly goody took off knocking my on my butt. I stood up and tried to find goody. I looked around trying to find goody. I saw a silhouette in the sunlight but ignored it. That was until the shadow stepped forward. Brandon!!!

"Told ya I'd be back" the he grinned. I felt the air punched from my gut when I saw him. Goody looked at him and before I could react Goody lunged at his throat. I watched in horror as he snapped her neck and threw her the ground. I slowly backed away. I saw his grin disappear as I turned to run. I didn't get far though before he grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with a cloth. I saw one of the neighbors call the police. He shoved me in the passenger side. He sped off down the street and I know in my mind that the police wouldn't arrive in time.

I could only pray the tracking device in my necklace was working perfectly. I know for a fact that Daniel had tested it in the most extreme conditions.

"No one is going to find us babe" Brandon grinned evilly, "cars not mine I stole it last week.

"Why me? Why now?" I asked seriously. The last time he had bothered to talk to me was when I was pregnant with his kid. That was before my boyfriend, Hale, went crazy and shot me. I lost the baby and almost died. That was right before he left; telling me it wasn't worth it. Brandon gave me a soft smile and I remembered the days when all it took to earn those smiles was to be around.

"Let's just say I am protecting you" he said, "now why don't you get some sleep."

"Ok I trust you" I said drifting off.

*******

He couldn't believe after everything she still trusted him. He watched her sleep. She was gorgeous, even more so than the last time he had seen her. He turned his attention back to the road. He looked ahead for his road knowing it was coming up soon. He slowly followed the road to a nearby lake. It was a small deserted part of Minnesota. He parked the car and grabbed the keys to a bright red truck. He slowly and gently lifted her to the truck and surprisingly she stayed asleep. She was still sleeping moments later when the car exploded behind them. He looked over and smiled._ At least she trusts me enough to sleep, _he thought to himself.

He pulled the truck over and looked closer at her necklace something about it bugged him. He swore when he saw that it was really a tracking device. He tossed it out the window and drove off. He hit a rather nasty bump and cursed. He checked to make sure she was still sleeping. She snuggled closer, sighing in contentment. He could smell her floral perfume. He shifted slightly and draped his arm around her shoulders. He recalled the last time they had been sitting like this. It was months ago, her mom had been bowling and she'd invited him over. She told him she was pregnant. Later that evening though Hale had shot her. Brandon had walked out of her life shortly after that.

*******

I felt disoriented and slowly opened my eyes. I jolted awake when I realized his arms were around me. I moved to the other side of the truck.

"I see you are finally awake" he smiled softly

"Where the hell are we?" I asked

"Somewhere in Canada I think" he laughed "I got lost hours ago"

"Where were we supposed to be?" I said

"Florida" he laughed

"Oh boy you really got lost" I laughed. It had been a long time since I had laughed freely. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I tensed at first but when he didn't try anything else I relaxed. Besides it took much energy to fight him. I leaned against him and watched to road ahead of us. It felt good being in his arms.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said

"Depends" he said

"Why did you kidnap me?" I said

"To keep you safe, why don't you call your mom and let her know you are safe with me, then I will explain" he said frowning. I dialed my mom's number and told her what was going on. Well my version anyway. When I told her I was with Brandon she laughed. She never bothered to ask who kidnapped me all she cared is that I was safe with Brandon. We hung up soon after that and I looked to Brandon for an explanation. Turns out one of Hales friends was out to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Demons of My Past

Chapter two

I felt trapped. I paced the hotel room. Brandon was taking forever. He was supposed to bring me back today. I paced the room and stopped to look out at the Minneapolis skyline. I heard footsteps, but there was something off about the steps. Just in case I hid below the bed. I heard curses and smiled, I was right—it wasn't Brandon. I stayed where I was. The intruder muttered a curse when his phone rang. I listened to his footsteps as he walked away. I double checked to make sure my phone was on silent and tucked it in my bra. I stayed hidden under the bed. An hour passed and I was almost ready to come out of hiding when I heard footsteps. They sounded liked Brandon's but I wasn't taking any chances.

"God damn please don't tell me they got her" I heard Brandon curse. I lifted the curtain on the bed an inch or two to make sure it was him. It was him. I went out by wall just in case. I slowly stood up in the room. Brandon rushed over to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. Brandon smiled at me then picked me up. He tossed me on the bed and landed on top of me.

"Later babe" he said leaning over and kissing me. I tried to protest and soon gave up and kissed him back. He laughed and trapped me under him. I tried to wriggle free, but I froze when I heard him groan. As much as I would have loved to keep going we were rudely interrupted. His phone chimed loudly and he cursed. He finished the call as I lay on the bed watching him. The minute the phone clicked shut he was on top of me again. He slowly and thoroughly kissed me. He broke off the kiss and both of us were breathing hard. He was leaning in to kiss me again when the first shot rang out. I screamed and Brandon grabbed my wrist. He pulled me towards the window and looked at me in search of understanding. There was a reason we had a ground floor room.


	3. Chapter 3

Demons of My Past

Chapter three

Brandon swore profoundly and led Amanda towards the pool area. There was an exit near the pool they were going to escape threw. Brandon grabbed her close and kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed as he pulled away and led her down the hall towards the fire escape. He was hoping that the shooter was long gone. As they neared the exit Brandon pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek and told her to stay put.

Brandon looked around before he went outside. It was going to be dangerous no matter what he did. He double checked to make sure everything was secure before he allowed her to leave the building. He was about to call for her when he heard a screeching noise. He didn't even have time to yell before he was gagged and thrown in a red corvette.

I watched in horror as Brandon was dragged into the car. I quickly donned a blonde wig and dark sunglasses. The men ran right past me and I had to hold back a scream when one of them stopped to stare at me.

"Yes sir can I help you" I asked in a rather high pitch nasally voice. It was my diva voice and hardly anyone recognized that it was really me. The man glared at me.

"I am looking for the lady that was with this guy" he glared handing me a recent picture of Brandon. He was holding a gun and waving it around me.

"Oh my god he is like so hot!" I squealed "is he single cuz I would so chase after him

"Yea well he won't be around for long" the guy smirked "he is going to the bottom of the ocean"

"Is he a diver" I squealed again "that is so hot"

"You are a fucking stupid blonde" he yelled "now tell me did you see the girl that is staying with him"

"Oh why didn't you say so, she said something about ditching some dude and finding a guy named Hale" I Smiled walking away. I blew him a kiss and walked away. The second I was around the corner I took off at a dead run. I mean who wouldn't…a big guy waving gun in your face…and then I really didn't help myself teasing him like that. I heard the gun fire and felt the pain in my thigh still I kept running. I was five miles away from the hotel before I slowed down.


	4. AN

Sorry for the short chapters my mind has been all over the place lately. And my computer is being a butt. I will keep stories updated as I can. Sorry everyone!!!!!!!!


	5. Author's Note

Ok I have updated my stories again. and checked all my reviews...in one review someone mentioned that they had an issue that i dont update freaquently...Well I update when I get reviews and when i have ideas so sorry if you are kept waiting. I am doing the best I can. I AM SORRY TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE TO WAIT AS I GET STORIES OUT...I PROMISE I WILL NOT STOP UPDATING ANYTIME SOON...I LOVE YOU GUYS...YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING...OK? SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME LIFE IS JUST GETTING IN THE WAY...I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO GET UPDATES POSTED AS SOON AS THEY ARE TYPED!!


End file.
